starship troopers roughnecks
by ben revell
Summary: was watching the anime starship trooper series years ago and thought of this while I had some free time, all I've done is added a few things to it and I hope everyone will enjoy reading it
1. intro

Intro music from starship troopers 1 theme plays here

**Bold font and *""* – **radio talk, _Italic font and **_ – thoughts, underline font and "" – TV or news reports, "" – normal speck, '' – whispering, and I own nothing in this story it's just an idea I had years ago

Dream space

There was a flash of blue light just after it cleared you look straight ahead and see many large four legged creatures with claw like appendages on either side and a large beak like face heading towards you, looking up you see another set of creatures that are almost the same as the ones on the ground except it had a tentercal type things for its mouth and wings about five feet large.

You turn to your left and see five soldiers standing and shooting at both sets of creatures you the move your left arm motioning them to go backwards then you turn to your right doing the same to the other group of soldiers to go back and you follow. As you are running backwards you are suddenly pushed over you turn over only to see a soldier that had pushed you being grabbed and carried away by one of the flying creatures, you quickly get up and try to shoot the creature carrying away your comrade only to have to turn your attention to the ground creatures as they are getting to close for comfort only to look up and see a large blue ball of light falling from the sky.

You turn to warn the other soldiers only for it to land where they where blasting you off your feet quickly you are helped up by a girl soldier as another with a radio on her back covers just after you are helped up you are handed back your weapon you then turn and open fire at the creatures still attacking you three, you are then suddenly knocked over as you turn back round you see one of the ground creatures raising its clawed arm and then brings it down as you raise your right arm to protect yourself only to have it removed by the claw at the elbow, before it can attack you again it's killed by the girl without the radio while the one with the radio holds up two fingers as she continues to fire at the ground type creatures

You then start to shoot into them along with the other girl only then to have to look up as a ship that has come to get you arrives it circles only to be hit by a blue ball of light and explode as it falls from the sky the three of you move to get away from it only for it to explode as it hits the ground knocking you all off your feet but as you go down you see the girl with the radio get his by long metal poles in her back that then come out her chest, as you got to get back up one of the ground creatures suddenly appears and brings one of its claws down and cuts off your left leg in half as you scream in pain the other surviving girl guns it down but then a bright light blinds you and it all go's quite.

Dream space ends

You open your eyes and see a pod lid raising above you and a girl standing next to it, you then go to sit up but you are having to only use your left arm and from the shoulder of your right arm down there is nothing there once slightly up you then see at the pelvic part to your left leg to your left foot is also missing as you are about to move again you feel a hand on your right shoulder you turn and see a pair of orange eyes looking at you.

"Morning sis I thought you were going to sleep all week." said the girl chuckling

You look at her then shake your head "oh be quite grass top." as the green haired, orange eyed, white, five feet two inch tall girl wearing military clothing looked at you with a pout on her face "oh be quite rabbit head Nicky, don't forget to attach your arm and leg to yourself or you won't get very far."

"Yar yar sure Erika." Nicky replies as she reaches to the very bottom of the pod she is in and picks up her robotic arm and attaches it to her right shoulder then using both arms she then picks up her robotic leg and attaches it to her left side, once done Nicky climes out of the pod and starches then turns to look at Erika how has a data pad in her hands as she looks throw the info on it Nicky asks "What you looking at sis."

"Just looking through over some info and your reassignment to the Roughnecks that Hannah sent me." replied Erika, Nicky straightened her top and shorts that she had put on while Erika had spoke and said "So how is egghead and what did she say."

Erika turned to look at Nicky as she said with a frown on her face "Your only saying that because she, me and our other sisters Zoe, Yasmin and Raven have psychic possibly me and Hannah the most." only for Nicky to pat her on her shoulder and say "Only because your two are twins and Zoe, Yasmin and Raven are triplets." then added with a chuckle "I had to deal with you all as you all got use to it but I feel sorry for our brother Naruto ha ha the youngest and only boy out of the seven of us."

Erika smiled "Well he has always looked out for us just as much as we looked out for him I'm just happy he can't join the Federation yet." Nicky nodded and said "Me too although I know once he is able to join he is going to join up as an ape like me." Then she looked at the clock inside the room "Well I better get going so I can get a shower before I go and meet my new Lieutenant."

Erika nodded but then said "Take it easy though sis I know it's nearly been three years since you was last on Pluto and with what happened, Hannah has said that if any more medical staff see you having any more problems you maybe section 8ed."

Nicky had stopped at the door and lowered her head only to say "I know sis and I can deal normally it's just when I sleep in one of the pods ... the dreams come back losing my whole company ... and dad at the same time you know why I asked for this reassignment and demonian to the roughnecks so just don't worry too much sis and later." and then she left while missing the worried look on Erika's face

After her shower and getting dressed into her clean combat clothes Nicky headed to the locker deck for mobile infantry personal and collected her M-1A4 powersuit and put it on then headed to the dropship bay she entered the large hanger bay and headed to the far end ship that she knew was assigned to the Roughnecks, after reaching it she climbed a boarded and saw two fleet pilots heading to the cotpit just to the side of the door was a MI trooper with a single chevron marking him as a private but she could not see his name on the side she was looking at talking to another MI trooper but this one had a silver bar on his shoulder marking him as a lieutenant and he was also missing and arm from his elbow to his hand on his left side but she could see a name under the silver bar which said Razak on it the LT then pointed to the cotpit area and the private saluted and turned to walk into the cotpit area Nicky noticed he has a capsule picture on his back on his jetpack on the M-1A4 powersuit which was standard issue she then thought _*Ok so we have a psychic in our squad.*_ she then walked up to the lieutenant and saluted as he turned to face her and she said "Private Nicky Revell reporting for duty sir."

Lieutenant Razak looked at her and said "Last I heard you was a Lieutenant in the Screaming Eagles during Operation Pest Control." to which Nicky nodded and replied "I was sir but as you no duet know about our last op on Pluto we was attacked and I only just survived it and I could not stay onboard the ship TFD Virginia because of the memories sir ... so I requested to be reassigned and demoted for what happened."

Razak nodded to her reply then asked "If I was to offer you a promising to a higher rank" to which Nicky said "I'd wish you would give it to someone else in the squad unless I was the only option sir." Razak nodded and said "Very well join Jenkins in the cotpit with me till we are underway." Nicky saluted him again and then headed to the cotpit.

She walked throw the door into the cotpit and saw the other soldier sat on one of five seats just behind where the pilots sat he turned to face her but she was able to see the name Jenkins on the side of the helmet, he then said "Hello I'm Carl Jenkins I heard we was getting four new soldiers with me being the fifth" Nicky replied "Yar I'm Nicky Revell former lieutenant of the Screaming Eagles Mobile Infantry company ...Spartan squad now private of the Roughnecks Mobile Infantry"

Carl nodded then said "I'm sorry about what happened but I've heard that there are five of you now in the Federation" Nicky nodded and replied happily "yar me and my sisters two joined half a year after I had enlisted they had been in service for 6 months before the end of Operation Pest Control they where my sisters Hannah and Erika they was both posted to the same unit the Silverback company, Hannah joined as a psychic while Erika joined as a medic while my other three sisters joined just before this war started they are Zoe, Yasmin and Raven, I don't know if they have been posted to any units yet but I know what they joined in Zoe joined as a fednet reporter but she got some combat training as well, Yasmin joined as a fleet pilot and Raven joined as a mechanic"

Carl nodded and asked "Do you have any other family?" Nicky nodded and said "Yar I have a brother Naruto and my mum Andrea my bro is still to young to join yet but once he is he said he wants to be an ape like me so at the minute I'm happy he cannot join" while she was talking to Carl Razak had entered and was listening to what was being said then Carl asked "And I take it your dad was on Pluto with you" Nicky nodded and said "Yar but I don't want to talk about it" she then reached into her left pocket on her belt and took out 12 dog tags and said "These are my squads, mine and my dad's dog tags that I was able to get a month after I had recovered from my injures I carry them with me and remember what I have vowed to do after the mistake's I had done and not to repeat them" she then reput them into her pocket

As the ship finished prepping for flight Razak heard a noise coming from the back he turned and walked into the back and said "Sergeant!" both Nicky and Carl turned and saw two corporals stood on either side of the door and four others at the back of the bay but they couldn't see them Nicky turned to Carl and asked "So do you know anything about our follow troopers?"

Carl nodded and said "The sergeant and two corporals have been in the service as long or longer then you while the three private have only just joined the squad ones a fednet reporter while the other two are old class mates Dizzy Flores and Johnny Rico" just after he said that they both then heard the shout of "privates!" Carl stood up and entered the back first followed by Nicky as they entered she was able to see the names and faces of the two corporals, the first was a six foot tall black American with the name Doc on his helmet the second was a six foot two inch tall white American with the name Gossard on the side of his helmet as she passed them she heard Doc turn to Gossard and say 'special op's' to which Gossard replied 'Psychic freaks' both had said it quietly to each other showing that they didn't have that high of an opinion of Psychic's she looked ahead and saw the sergeant as a six foot tall white Texan with the name Brutto on it then a five foot five inch tall white American with a camera in his hand with the name Higgins on the helmet and the last two said "Carl" together from what Nicky could see one was a five foot eight inch tall white female American with the name Flores on her helmet leaving the second the five foot nine inch tall white male American as Rico

As Nicky stood there looking at the squad she had been placed with her memory went back and changed the face's and added more people into the ship bay she raised her hand to her head and thought _*we are all going to survive this time I'm not going to be the only survivor again ... Never again*_

Razak then broke her thought's as he said "Suit up you ape's prepare for drop" then an alarm went off and everyone one ran to the combat dropsuit areas of the ship and everyone started to climb into the suit's Nicky saw Gossard puss Higgins towards his as he and Doc climbed into the marauder suits that the ship had Gossard got aboard the M-9 marauder assault suit nicknamed the 'Duck' while Doc boarded the M-8 marauder assault suit nicknamed the 'Ape' they were soon all sealed in there suit's and where ready for drop only to hear over the radio ***"Live forever ape's"*** Nicky knew it had been Razak that had said that and as one everyone replied ***"HO!"*** Then she heard a thud noise as they were all launched from the ship to the ground of Pluto.

The ride down to the service of Pluto was bumpy as they got though the upper and lower atmosphere the dropsuit's glowed red hot from the heat of entry a few seconds after they stopped glowing the dropsuit's broke apart releasing the roughnecks to Pluto's gravity after a few seconds of free fall the jump jets on the back of their powersuits activated and slowed them down a lot more till they came in and gently landed on the ground of Pluto.

They soon regrouped then headed east to a bowl shaped cliff with a narrow corridor heading from the very top if it to the south, they stood at the top of the cliff and repealed down to the ground as they reached the ground they turned and walked towards a structure that was in the middle of the bowl as they walked towards it Nicky started to get an uneasy feeling in her gut Razak then held up his robotic arm making the squad halt he then said "There are two hundred scientists along with sixty-three dependants we're here to ensure the safety of these people" Brutto how was stood next to him then flicked down his multi-spectrum visor and scanned the building for a few seconds only to say "No movement ... If somebody's in there, there not breathing"

Nicky grimly knew the outcome from what Brutto had said Razak turned and said "Doc, Gossard stay here keep an eye out" "Sir yes sir" both said in reply

Carl then said "I scenes something" to Rico and Dizzy to which Brutto how heard it stepped toward them and angrily said "I said no movement" then he turned back round and headed towards the door of the building they where to guard Higgins then said "Maybe I could stay out here and get some exterior shot's"

Nicky saw Razak look at Higgins for a second to which she quickly said "Don't worry LT I'll keep an eye on paperboy" to which he nodded then he, Rico, Dizzy and Carl also headed to the building following Brutto Nicky turned back round only to hear Doc say "Remember only get my good side" to Higgins which made her chuckle.

After a few minutes of Higgins filming the marauders and the area he turned the camera to Nicky and asked "So Nicky have you seen the enemy before?"

Nicky turned to face him as she also noticed both Doc and Gossard had turned slightly in there marauders so they could see them both and listen she then replied "Yar I was here during Operation Pest Control."

The look of surprise on there was in Nicky's view very funny then Higgins said "Wow never knew so have you always been a private?"

Nicky reply slightly happily "No I was a Lieutenant just before the end of it" the look of shock on their faces made her chuckle more but then she quickly said "But a choose I made along with the Major of my unit cost everyone their lives officially we all went beyond the call of duty ... personally the guilt of being the only survivor makes me think otherwise" she saw Higgins go to ask something only for her to add "If you want to learn more paperboy ask me later or look for it on fednet what happened was a pretty big thing" as Higgins went to nod in reply a big explosion happened at the rear area of the building the others had entered making them all turn to look making Nicky say "Someone is having a party in there"

She then saw the marauders both turn towards the bottle neck opening to the south Nicky turned then saw the enemy arachnid warriors and workers forming at the main opening she raised her hand to her helmet radio only to be beaten to it by Gossard how did it first *"**LT you better come take a look at this"*** within a few seconds the other roughnecks exited the scientist base and joined Nicky and the others and watch as the warriors and workers start to roar and scream making more appear Nicky heard Rico say "You know them story's where going to tell our kids Diz" after quite a lot grouped together they all turned and started to charge down the corridor towards the roughnecks Razak turned and yelled "Prepare to engage!" they all took cover behind some boulders that was in a line

Higgins still had his camera up and said "Why aren't we retreating?"

Brutto turned to him and said "No retreat ... No surrender" Nicky turned to look around at the roughneck reaction's Brutto, Razak, Doc and Gossard were all calm and preparing themselves for battle she then looked at the rookies they were all nervous and trying to grasp what was about to happen. Then Rico turned to Higgins how was stood behind everyone and said "I think you're going to want to get this on tape" Razak then said to Doc and Gossard "Distance" Dizzy how was next to him said "Distance there right here"

Gossard flicked a switch and down came a distance measure scanner came out a side panel inside his marauder and then he looked throw it and said "500 meters" Nicky saw Razak walking along just behind all of the roughnecks with his rifle held up resting against his shoulder as he walked behind Dizzy she said "Let's go" only for him to say "Steady!"

Gossard then said "250 meters ... 100 meters" Rico then said as Gossard said 100 meters "Now let's go" only for Razak to say "Steady!" but then Gossard yelled out "75 meters" Razak then shouted "Fire!" and everyone opened up and ten warriors dropped cut to ribbings soon followed by the marauders how also cut down another twenty-five then Razak then yelled "Marauders lock plasma."

Doc said "Lets rain on their parade" and both of them fired two missiles each the shots landed 50 meters of them with a bright light blinding the roughnecks for a few seconds once they could see again they saw a wall of flaming plasma going from the ground to the very top of the cliffs blocking off the corridor from the bowl Razak stopped firing making the others as well they saw ten warriors try to force their way throw only to be burned to death Razak then said "That fire gives us ten minutes to either get back up or meet up with a retrieval ship Roughnecks up the ledge." They ran to the end of the bowl where they had entered the bowl at the start they took out there lizard line guns from there back's and aimed at the top of the ledge and fire it hitting the top the cliff and pulled them up.

After they got to the top they moved a few miles away from the cliff Razak then put his right hand to his helmet radio and said ***"Come in blue leader"*** everyone else kept an eye out for any trouble Dizzy looked around and said "Wow" then Rico replied "Watching the war on TV is sure different then living it" Nicky chuckled from what both Dizzy and Rico said

Razak continued to try and contact the ship troop commander ***"Come in blue leader this is alpha team come in ... We have an R triple D situation we need back up"***

Higgins turned to Brutto and asked "R triple D is that code?" only for Brutto to reply "Yar really deep do do" Nicky chuckled and added "They should change it to RDS" Higgins turned to her and asked "what does that mean" and Nicky said "Really deep shit." Brutto smirked at what Nicky said just then Blue leader spoke *"**We are unable to complying no squad available"***

Razak and everyone was shocked to which Razak then said ***"WHAT? Charlie, Delta and Echo squad where dropped in range of our position."***

But Blue leaders reply shocked the squad ***"All squad's report R triple D we're in a crisis situation will send retrieval at earliest availability"*** Higgins laughed at that and said "ha ha like we need him to tell us that." Razak then said "The bugs were waiting ... Planning for us." Brutto shook his head and said "bug's got no brains" only for Jenkins to then say "It don't mean they don't have some type of intelligence somewhere out there"

Nicky turned to Razak and said "LT we should head to a more secure and defence able area" Razak looked around the area and was about to give an order only for Gossard to interrupt and say "LT company's coming" Razak turned to him and said "Who?" "Indeterminate mobile mass ... family size"

The ground a few meters in front of them started to shake and move and then crack and give way allowing a giant fat round bug to climb out of the ground it roar as it finally got out of the ground and splaying a jest of fire into the air from the two tubes on the side of its face, they all started to back up at the sight of it as it was about the same height as a two story house and about as long as long lorry and trailer

Dizzy looked at it in shock and said "Basic training never mentioned these things" Razak replied "They didn't know about these" however Nicky yelled with a look of fear on her face "Tanker! Move!" they all scattered the marauders used their leg jets to get out of the way as a jet of fire was lunched at where the roughnecks where stood, as the others ran out of the way the marauders landed and opened fire at the tanker bug only for the bullets to bounce off the armour of the bugs head

Doc the said "the bugs like a walnut we can't crack the shell" the tanker turned and fired another stream of fire which impacted just in front of the marauders causing an explosion making the marauders be blown backwards and knocking them to the floor Brutto saw this and yelled out "Marauders down" Razak used his radio and asked ***"Doc, Gossard status?"*** Only to hear Gossard's reply ***"We're turtles"***Razak turned to Brutto and Rico and said "Brutto, Rico go!"

As everyone else ran to the right of the tanker bug and opened fire on it trying to draw its attention to them while the marauders where righted as they took cover behind some boulder's as Razak then asked Nicky "Ok private Nicky do you have any info on this bug?" as they all continued to shoot at the tanker only for the rounds to bounce off the armour

Nicky replied "Yes sir as you have seen it fires balls or streams of flame's from the tubes on the side of its face standard ammo just bounce off it while armour piercing or rockets can take this thing out" only for the tanker to fire at them with its stream of fire hitting just in front of the cover they was using making them all duck behind them just then they hear Brutto over the radio call out ***"Inbound"*** causing everyone to look up and see a retrieval ship coming in to land Dizzy then said "We are so out of here" as they move to where the ship is going to land the upright and moving marauder suits quickly joined them and prepare to cover them only to watch as a stream of fire to hit the side of the ship and another to hit near where it was going to land the landing legs of the ship that was lowered to do with it landing then started to re-enter the body of the ship as it started to raise back up into the air and them it started to move away

Dizzy shouted out "Wait!" like the pilots could hear her Rico then said "what are they just going to leave us here?" before anyone could reply Doc shouted out "Incoming!"

They all started to run when a fire ball impacted just behind them launching them all forward except the marauders throwing them all a few feet forward after them landed on their chests as they all started to get up the ground under Carl and Dizzy started to crack and then it gave way making them slide down a passage way which dumped them a few feet way into a trench which was in front of the tanker bug.

It turned towards them and then started to head to them Rico saw this making him run towards the cliff that ran along the trench which lucky was the same height as the bug he ran along the edge of it to try and get in front of the bug Razak saw this and yelled "Rico fall back!" to which he didn't listen Razak yelled again "I said fall back!" only for Rico to not only not listen again and then to run and jump onto the back of the head of the tanker bug as it roared in anger Nicky then saw him throw something small and round up trying to get it into the mouth of the bug only for it to bounce and then land on to the floor

Only to hear a explosion to happen a second later making the ground crack and then give way under the weight of the tanker taking it and Rico underground Nicky was only just able to hear him yell as he fell Dizzy ran to the edge along with everyone else and yelled "RICO!" Doc stood next to her as he was also stood next to Razak and said "Guess he found the tunnels" Razak then tried to radio him ***"Rico come in ... Rico come in"*** he then turned to Carl "Anything?" Carl went to say something but was interrupted by Brutto how sarcastically said "Nothing on Rico but I see a little bird coming to fly us away" as the very same retrieval ship that was scared away at first now came into land

Dizzy angrily turned to the hole and said "We can't leave we have a man down there" Brutto angrily answered "Listen little lady that ape's a goner" to which Carl calmly said "No he's not" Brutto pushed Carl at his shoulder and said "Listen nutcase" but was stopped when Razak said "Troopers! I'm going in who's coming with me?" Brutto looked at Razak in shock and said "Lieutenant?"

Razak turned to him and said "Tell the retrieval ship to wait ten minutes if we're not back by then tell them to leave" Brutto turned to Doc and said "The lieutenant's insane" to which Doc replied "Hey man we're fighting giant bug's on freaking Pluto man where all insane"

Nicky walked past them both and add "I don't think we are Doc this is just a job" Brutto turned to look at the retrieval ship and Higgins then he checked his rifle then headed toward where Razak was heading to, as they all got ready to enter the hole Razak then said "Nicky, Higgins, Doc and Gossard stay here, first thing out of here is a bug blow it then evac"

Nicky, Higgins, Doc and Gossard instantly said "SIR YES SIR"

TEN MINUTES LATER

Nicky and Doc was walking to the left of the hole when they heard movement coming from it they both got ready for battle only for them to see five green helmets coming out of it Nicky then said "Well Rico at least your hole" and Doc chuckled as he added "And I was hoping to blow something up"

Rico then said "Been there" to which Dizzy added "Done that" and Carl finished "Big time" Nicky couldn't help it but laugh

Then they all heard a shout "Private!" Razak pushed Rico backwards and then said "You disobeyed a direct order and all most got yourself killed that is not accepted in this squad do you get me!" Rico looked down as he said "Sir I get you sir" then Razak added with a smirk "gutsy son" Rico smiled as they all headed to the retrieval ship Nicky smiled and thought _*Guess this is going to be fun being in this squad* _as she sat down onboard the ship as it soon took off to taken them back to the Valley Forge


	2. rescue

**DAY 4 OF OPERATION ON PLUTO**

**Bold font and *""* – **radio talk, _Italic font and **_ – thoughts, underline font and "" – TV or news reports, "" – normal speck, '' – whispering, and I own nothing in this story it's just an idea I had years ago

Nicky sat in her section of trench line alpha of base Gamma thinking about the past few days since arriving back on Pluto after Operation Pest Control and the worried messages she would get from her sister Erika she knew that her other sisters were also worried but knew she would be ok, although up to date both Erika, Hannah and Zoe still didn't know what unit they were going to be put in mainly from Hannah's and Erika's old unit being scraped due to the shock of this operation and the Bugs being back

plus the combat that allowed the SICON forces to place the seven bases that now cover Pluto with base Gamma being the newest and while the other bases had walls and defence towers that could defend the base very well this one had to settle for trenches while they got the base up and running not that it helped the troopers in them from the constant attacks but warriors and worker Arachnids how mostly just either ran around or straight into the trench's, so far over the two days the Roughnecks had been posted to the base defence of Gamma base they had to defend against twenty attacks with fifteen troop's paying for it with their lives and another fifty being wounded today a squadron of Marauders have been added to the squads to help defend the area even now she could hear the zipper noise of the mini guns from the marauder guns fighting at the bugs

She then turned to her right and saw the soldier just a few feet from her stand to look what was going on only to raise his morita rifle and yell "One got throw" and then a warrior arachnid appeared knocking him down and stabbing him in the chest with one of its front legs making him cry out in pain Nicky was up and was about to fire when someone else opened fire hitting and killing the bug Nicky looked to her left and saw it had been Razak and next to him was Doc, Rico and Jenkins he turned to them and said "Perimeter defence on the double."

They quickly say "SIR YES SIR" and head off to the main line trench while he was giving the order to them Nicky had rushed to the downed trooper and cut off the leg that was in the body of the trooper to keep it as air tight as possible while she tried to stable him to be moved just then two other troopers rushed to her carrying a stretcher to help take him back to the base Razak walked up to her and said "How is he private?"

Nicky replied as he was being placed onto the stretcher by the others "Don't know sir it'll be touch and go till he gets back to base" as he was then picked up and taken back Razak turned to her and said "Head back with him and get me a report and file one on what happened too." Nicky nodded and saluted him as she followed the stretcher bearers back

Arriving back at the Gamma headquarters main building she entered the air sealed base and then headed to the main admin area to fill out a report and then headed to one of the many bathrooms on base and quickly washed off the blood that was on her hands and then she started to take calming breaths to calm herself down she then said to herself after getting it all off and drying her hands "Stupid sodding phobia every time I really need to get over this phobia"

"I agree sis you do need to get over your fear." replied someone stood behind Nicky not that she needed to turn and see how it was "Mental blocks don't work and remember only you can get in my head egghead and even then even you have said it was head getting in."

Hannah looked at her sister and asked "same images?" Nicky replied sarcastically while still not turning round "Yar different types of arachnids dressed in tutu's doing the caramindancen dance."

Hannah growled in annoyance and went to speak only for Nicky to interrupt and said "I know you don't have to say anything I'm fine ... do you know what unit you are being assigned to yet?" as she finally turned to face her sister looking at her five foot tall the smallest of the family wearing military uniform with corporal rankings on her shoulders and collar leading up to her freckle covered face with a large deep scar going across her face from the bottom of her left cheek near her jaw straight across it then up to her left blue eye then along her nose to her right red eye then up to her black coloured hair

"Not yet I do know that me and Erika will be in the same squad again" replied Hannah as Nicky started to walk to leave the room Hannah put her hand on Nicky's shoulder and stopped her and said "You need to let go sis you have punished yourself enough as it is everyone else knows you all did your best and the families and them you recued know it and so do we sis why can't you let it go?"

Nicky pulled out her dog tags one pair had the Roughnecks logo on it while the other pair had a eagle on it and it said ^Screaming Eagles^ on it "If these didn't remind me of the cost." She then reached into her pocket and to out the dog tags and held them in her robotic arm "my arm, leg and these sure do, my squad, our dad and the whole battalion all for some bug Intel wanted and leaving us high and dry." And then she added as she left "I have a debt to repay and nothing anyone says will ever make me forget till it's paid."

Hannah turned as Nicky left and said "I thought I told you it don't matter surviving is your debt being paid your my sister you don't owe me nothing" but Nicky left then headed to check up on the injured trooper that was brought in then she headed back out to head to the main trench line to report to Razak

**Ten minutes later**

Nicky arrived back at the frontline and saw Razak talking to the others in the Roughnecks as another unit was taking up there firing positions she walked up to him and saluted and said "Sir filled in a report and the trooper was stable in medic bay when I left but it's unclear how long it's going to be before he can re-join his unit." Razak nodded and replied "Thanks for the update private now get your gear ready and more ammo we have a mission to start" Nicky nodded then quickly headed towards her post only to be stopped by Higgins how held up her bag, she took it off him and quickly checked it before saying "Thanks paperboy guess I just need to get more ammo" she quickly went to a nearby ammo case and collected what ammo magazines she needed then she rejoined the squad

Razak then turned and said "ok Roughnecks we have been ordered to sector seven quad seventeen for a little bug hunt Intel believe that there's a pass not too far from here where the bugs form up into their raiding party's to attack Gamma base we are being sent with Ape platoon to clear it Doc regression a Ape marauder we leave in five." everyone quickly said "SIR YES SIR." and moved out.

**LATER**

After arriving in the sector and quad they had been assigned to the Roughnecks gathered around Razak for orders he then said "split off into groups with a Ape platoon squad, Gossard, Rico Higgins and Nicky head east with squad one and make a fire line between the ledges there and kill anything with more than two legs, Doc and Jenkins link up with squad's two and three and head to the right myself, Brutto and Dizzy and with squad four we will head left and we'll flush the bugs towards the rest of you." they all replied "SIR YES SIR." and they all split into their groups and joined the squads they was told to join

As the other squads left to their positions as they formed a line in between two ledges with a small cliff on their right as Nicky, Gossard and Rico got into a line along with the squad members of first squad with Higgins stood behind them with his camera up to record the coming battle as everyone spread out slightly to keep an eye out for the incoming bugs Higgins then turned to Nicky how he was near and asked "I know we have met the enemy but what have you seen them do?"

Nicky turned to look at Higgins and said "I've seen them build quite a few things but while it may be amazing but the amount of people these dam creatures have killed do's not mean what they make matter to all the men and women, friends." Nicky had to pause then added "... and relatives that they have killed ever since the first time we first met them."

As Higgins went to say something only to hear the scream of an arachnid as everyone got into their battle line the and soon saw a pack of twenty warriors charging towards their position the sergeant of Ape squad one yelled out "Get ready Ape's and get ready to kill all these pests!" "OH!" shouted out everyone Nicky looked around and saw everyone was ready when she then quickly said "Sarge if everyone aims for the centre nerve stem of the warriors we'll kill them quicker."

The sergeant nodded and said "You heard her Ape's!" as they all aimed and as the warriors got to within one hundred meters of them and then the sergeant yelled out "FIRE!" and five warriors collapsed Gossard then took a grenade off his belt pulled the pin then throw it into a large group heading the left where the explosion killed another three he was soon followed by Rico and Nicky how did the same and also where able to kill another three each and with the other troops killed the last six by gunning them down

Gossard then got on his radio to call it in as everyone spread out to check the dead bugs the Ape squad troopers headed a bit away from their battle line as a retrieval ship while they did that Higgins how was filming everything panned his camera to the small cliff near to the right ledge as he did so a wounded warrior appeared and screamed at him as it jumped at him he was tackled out of the way by Rico getting both of them out of the way allowing Nicky and Gossard to gun it down ending its life

Rico turned to Higgins and asked "You whole?" Higgins nodded as he said "Yar." Then he turned to where Gossard and Nicky where stood and asked "And wasn't you cutting it a little to close?" to which Gossard replied "I could of taken it earlier but I thought you would of wanted a close up for the Fednet nightly news" Nicky shook her head as she then put her hand to her helmet radio and radioed Razak ***"LT area cleaned all bugs killed with no casualties at all"***

Razak replied ***"Acknowledged Doc has radioed that they are also clean and are heading to your position our area is also clean so we'll be regrouping there"*** Nicky replied ***"Sir"***

Nicky then checked her ammo counter on her morita and saw she only had half a clip left so she unloaded and placed it in her back ammo pouch and got a full clip from her right leg pouch, she then saw Ape squads two and three arrived and then Jenkins and Doc in his marauder as they joined Nicky and the others Carl went and talked to Rico while Doc got out of his marauder and Nicky saw damage to its armour as well as bug blood all over it Nicky then said "Hey Doc decided to just use your suit in melee combat instead of using the mini guns on your suit."

Doc smirked at her and replied "True but there was quite a few more in our area and we had to improvise."

"Well at least you was able to improvise Doc" said Nicky

Just then she heard "Hey guys!" she turned and saw Dizzy slid down the left ledge and joined them standing next to Rico and Carl and they all noticed her power suit was covered from head to toe in bug blood and guts Gossard walked up to them and after seeing Dizzy then said "Nothing like a bug hunt to get your juices flowing."

Gossard then said while shaking his head "Man what do you do to relax Flores? Bunge jump without the cord" Dizzy chuckled as she said "Hey no guts no glory" to which Rico replied "No brains." And Carl added "No kidding." Dizzy shook her head as they said that with a smile

Razak then walked towards them and said "Heads up Roughnecks new orders from command, we are to head to the south-western quadrant check your rig's." as everyone started to check there gear Nicky chuckled and said "Oh goodie another bug hunt." Carl then said "Hope you brought sun cream it's a bomby one thousand nine hundred and fifty degrees below down south."

Rico was about to say something to Carl when all their radios went off ***"This is Lieutenant Carmen Ibanez of the Federal fleet this is an emergency."* **"Hur?" said Nicky, Rico then said "Carmen?" Dizzy then said "What's the prom queen doing in bug country." Razak then replied ***"we read you Lieutenant Ibanez."* **there was a pause then another voice was heard ***"This is Major Zander Barkalow my ship was downed by enemy fire our position is the Mc Henry outpost in sector seven in quad eighteen, two military personal and seven civilians warriors guard the perimeter we request immediate evac."***

Dizzy then said to Carl and Rico quietly 'oh great what are the odds the prom queen hanging out with the football hero' Razak then replied ***"affirmative Major Barklow alpha team have your position locked and are responding."*** but what was replied from the fleet pilot shocked the Roughnecks but not Nicky ***"Thank you Lieutenant Razak but my call is for an evac by a Fleet retrieval ship not an MI ground squad please relay message."*** came the arrogant reply from Barklow _*it never changes the arrogance of Fleet pilot's to the MI trooper life's same as dam Intel personal.*_ thought Nicky as she had a sour look on her face which was slightly noticed by Razak

But then Razak then replied ***"As of 09:00 that sector has been designated a hot zone no ship is allowed to enter that quad till father notice do you read?"*** Barklow then arrogantly replied ***"Thank you lieutenant but fleet will respond for one of their premium pilot's."***

Nicky after hearing that turned to Doc and Gossard how was next to her and chuckled as she whispered 'Yar a premium arsshole. Ha Ha.' then they all heard Razak say "Premium horses behind." then he got back on the radio and replied ***"We will relay message over and out."*** He then turned to Brutto and said "Brutto call it in to fleet command and relay message." Brutto folded his arms and said "Why should we LT he thinks fleet can do it, let him wait" Rico how was just behind him was not happy about what he said Nicky then said "Sir seeing as we're not far from the Mc Henry outpost we could go have a look see what is in the area and assist if need be" Razak smirked at that and said "very true private Doc bring the marauder with us"

**20 minutes later**

As they reached a cliff a mile from the outpost they could see the building and quite a lot of warriors walking around the area Gossard and Nicky how where knelt on the cliff edge watching it all, Gossard then flicked down his visitor scanner and used it to get a more detailed look around the area then after a minute he flicked it back up and turned to Razak how was stood behind them both and said "Place crawls sir." Razak nodded at Gossard's replied he then heard Brutto say after getting of the radio "Here's a big surprise fleet can't because of mucho bug activity sir." but what surprised them all Rico then said "We can take them sir."

Dizzy looked at Rico in disbelief and said "Wow Rico how made you a hero?" Carl also looked at Rico in knowing why Rico said what he has Razak turned as he heard Nicky say quietly to herself 'Fleet does the flying and MI does the dying same as three years ago.' she then said loudly to Razak "LT we should see if there's any plasma bugs in the area as they are the only things that could be stopping them from coming and rescuing the civilians and fleet pilots sir." just after she had said that they all heard a thud sound and a rushing noise making everyone look up into the air as they saw three giant balls of plasma flying into the air coming from a mountain just a few feet behind them

Razak after seeing this said "All right Roughnecks our first priority is to make a corridor for fleet." Rico then said "We have to get the civilians out sir." Razak turned to Rico and angrily stared at him then said to Carl "Do you séance anything?" Carl then got a faraway look on his face then he said "The loading dock is not full secure sir." Nicky then said "Well sir we now have a time limit to work to and I find we ape's do our best under pressure."

They then quickly headed to the foot of the mountain from where the plasma balls came from Doc powered down the marauder suit and got out of it then stood next to Dizzy Razak then looked at them all and said "Our objective is to clear out the plasmas surprise is the key so stay off the radio's com links only" everyone nodded Dizzy turned and looked at the mountain and said with a smile on her face "Piece of cake." Doc chuckled at that and said "Well you can have my slice."

Razak walked up to them and stood behind them to which Doc noticed and said "Well what's life without a few tiny challenges." As Nicky laughed at what Doc had said and replied "You sound just like my sister Zoe, she's always enjoy a good challenge." she then saw Brutto walk up to Carl and Rico and said "Rico and Jenkins it's your lucky day, you two greenery's get to hall this baby upstairs." pointing at the ape marauder suit Gossard and Doc started to chuckle as they walked away

Everyone got out their lizard line guns from their side pockets and aimed at a ledge half way up and fired the drill ends which lucky hit just on the tips of the ledge they was aiming for as Nicky started to go up she saw Rico press some buttons on his gauntlet and a control panel popped up and raised itself to his waist high due to him and Carl standing on the shoulders of the ape marauder suit it then fired two hooks into the rock to help them get up the cliff, as they headed up the cliff Nicky saw Gossard in front of her then she saw Dizzy pass her and stop near Gossard and say "What's up Gossard your getting to slow." Gossard chuckled and replied "Ha ha that's what every rookie say's."

Nicky chuckled at that then she heard loud thuds and scraping noise's from just behind her, she turned and saw it was the marauder suit catching the odd sticking out of the cliff she then heard Brutto how was just below her yell "Rico watch it that suit cost's more then you and your freaky pal put together stay forecast or the damage is coming out of your pay."

As Rico and Carl pasted her she heard him say to Carl "Nothing for nothing leaves nothing." Nicky tried not to laugh but Brutto then said as they passed "What was that?" to which Rico quickly said "Nothing." Making her burst out laughing.

**A few minutes later**

Higgins, Dizzy, Doc, Gossard, and Nicky soon got to the ledge and climbed up and they was just waiting on Rico, Carl and the marauder to get up as well as Razak and Brutto how where just in front of them, while they waited they kept an eye on the area to make sure they are not attacked by any patrolling warrior or worker bugs just then they all heard there radio's go off again ***"Fleet command this is Mc Henry outpost come in Fleet command this is an emergency."*** Nicky then thought _*It sucks we cannot call them back because it'll give away our position.*_ but then her radio went off and saw went "oh no." ***"Mc Henry outpost ... Carman do you read!"*** Nicky shook her head and said "Dam it Rico." then she heard ***"Get out of that room, bug behind you."***

She then saw Razak, Brutto and Rico clime up but then Razak turned to Rico and angrily said "I said to stay off the radio bug's have antennae if they picked up that transmission no one is coming out of that compound alive." As Nicky passed them to see how far Carl and the marauder where from the top, when they all heard a clank and then a hiss

Nicky saw Higgins how was already looking down at Carl and then he stood up and said "What is it?" probably replying to something Carl had said only then to hear Doc yell out "BUGS!" everyone turned and saw baby tankers coming out of the mountain and down from up higher up from their position and everyone opened fire killing many of them right away

As they continued to fire Nicky turned to her left only to see Higgins using his camera to record everything as she went to say something to him she heard Rico yell out "Carl!" from behind her but before she could go help she saw Gossard go down with a baby tanker on his leg biting it she turned to her right and pulled out her dagger from its shoulder holder and then throw it hitting the bug on Gossard's leg in the head killing it, then she saw Dizzy shoot a baby tanker in the head with her lizard line gun killing it as the screw of the gun drilled into it making Dizzy say "Ewww that's gotta hurt."

Just as the last few bugs where killed Nicky then heard an explosion coming from the cliff edge and then thought _*I think that was the marauder.*_ she then turned and ran to the edge only to see Carl and Rico clime up she stood there and said "Hey you two need any help?" before they could answer an angry Brutto stomped over to them and yelled "You two was charged with getting that marauder here to clear the bugs!"

Rico then said "I thought it was ..." but Brutto interrupted him saying "You don't think private you follow orders!" only for Razak how had been walking up to them while that was going on and said "Wrong sergeant." Brutto turned in shock as Razak then continued "Private Rico made a tactical assessment ... this time it was the right one."

Brutto was a bit angry but dropped it as he and Razak walked away leaving a confused Rico behind to which Nicky then said "Radioing the outpost while it was for a good thing to warn them on the bug inside the base you giveaway our position leading to us being attacked, but shooting the wire to the marauder just below Carl there by getting rid of it saving Carl's life was the right thing." Rico nodded to what Nicky had said

Nicky then walked to where Gossard was sat while Doc treated his leg with a sealing gel she then heard Doc say "reconvicted surgery is the only option." Gossard then said in worry "Leg's that bad?" only for Doc to chuckle and say "No I was talking about your face." Making Nicky laugh while Gossard did not look impressed

After a few minutes they continued up the mountain and once they reached the top they saw a lip of the cliff edge and when they looked over it they saw a few feet of flat ground then it dropped into the mountain they slowly keeping low to the ground went to the edge that dropped into the mountain they saw three plasma bugs and a group two groups of five warriors patrolling them, Razak turned to Gossard and said "Gossard tactical assessment?"

Gossard then said "Small toad charge planted under one of them I'm good to go sir" but Razak said while shaking his head "Not with that leg." Pointing to his leg that had the sealant on then Rico said "I'll do it I'm the fastest guy you've got" Razak then turned to Dizzy and said "Flories prep our evac plan, Gossard prep the charge while I and Revell cover Rico from here" and everyone said "SIR YES SIR"

Dizzy got everyone's lizard lines prepped within a few minutes while Gossard had prepped the toad charge and handed it to Rico how after getting the go ahead he ran down the edge of the mountain into it while the other roughnecks headed to the other edge and headed to the other edge to head back the way they had come while they did that Rico got half way there and then stopped at a small ledge a few feet from the plasma bugs and then throw the now activated toad charge and it soon landed under the middle plasma bug but then he heard a scream and saw one of the two patrolling bug packs charge towards him he stood and opened fire killing three of the five charging towards him before he turned and ran back the way he came from

As he did so what he didn't see was a worker bug drop down from another ledge until it knocked him off his feet before it could do anything else it was gunned down by Razak and Nicky, Rico quickly got up and ran up and over the ledge joining Razak and Nicky only to kill the last two from the first group only for the other group to spot them and then charge towards them but Razak, Rico and Nicky ran to where Dizzy had left there lizard line guns where left, when they reached the guns they heard the toad charge go off and they saw the wall of fire coming out of the hole of the mountain and then along the flat top heading towards them

Nicky then said "Time to go!" and they picked up their guns and then ran and jumped of the top and held on tight of their lizard line guns till the wire became tight stopping there fall around the same level as where the other roughnecks where hanging, Nicky looked up then to her left and saw Dizzy next to her and said "Well we cooked them ... think fleet will use our bonfire as a marker?" to her right she heard Razak say over the radio ***"Blue leader air space is clear send in retrieval"***

The roughnecks soon went back down to the ledge where they fought the baby tankers then pressed a button to unhook the drill from where it had drilled in and retrieved it and then did it again to get to the bottom of the mountain once they did Nicky saw the destroyed carcass of the ape marauder suit then she looked ahead and saw a retrieval ship come in and hover over the top of the outpost as the civilians and the two pilots as warriors started to climb up the walls and pushing themselves through doorways to the roof but everyone quickly got onboard the ship but there was thousands and thousands all around the Mc Henry outpost

Nicky saw this throw her visor she raised it back up then turned to Razak and said "Well LT at least we saved them sir but seeing all them bugs makes me think we're not even making a dent into their forces." Razak calmly replied "Don't worry private it may not look it right here but we are." Nicky nodded and she turned as she saw the other roughnecks watching the rescued ship head back into space as another ship came in to pick them up Razak then yelled "what do you think this is troopers R&amp;R move out!" As they headed to the retrieval ship Razak then saw another MI trooper onboard as the roughnecks got to the ship the MI trooper walked up to them and said "Lieutenant Razak you along with the roughnecks are to join three other regiments at sector five quad thirty to help push the bugs out of that sector and the neighing quads."

Razak nodded and then turned to the roughnecks and said "You heard the Captain collect any ammo needed while on here and prepare to get back into it." To which everyone yelled out "SIR YES SIR."


	3. training

**DAY 7 OF OPERATION ON PLUTO**

**Bold font and *""* – **radio talk, _Italic font and **_ – thoughts, underline font and "" – TV or news reports, "" – normal speck, '' – whispering, and I own nothing in this story it's just an idea I had years ago

Nicky was looking ahead watching as Fleet fighter's where bombing the forward positions of the infantry hitting the arachnid positions she looked slightly to her left and saw Nest Hunters, Cliff Jumper and Light Horse Platoon's with three tanks and two apc's holding position then in front of herself watching as the Bug Reaper and Buzzsaw platoon's with two tanks and one apc advancing to take the positions just bombed while to her right and saw the Roughnecks along with the Bug Stomper platoon holding the line

Nicky then looked more to her right as she watched Higgins with his tripod holding his camera taping as he making a report for his fednet bosses on a hill just behind the Roughnecks on the past three day battle to bump up moral for new recruits and veterans, after joining the regiments at sector five quad thirty they have been able to advance and take ten full sectors from the bug forces and they were now pushing into sector ten quad one.

Nicky then heard a roar and saw another Fleet squadron of three bombers fly over heard and bomb the right position she then heard over the radio Razak say ***"Roughnecks right flank assault now!"***and Nicky saw the Roughnecks advancing while the Bug Stompers where holding their most right position Nicky then turned to Higgins and said "come on paperboy we gotta keep up with the others the Saxons and Danes regiments are doing mop up" Higgins nodded at her as he started to while she kept an eye out for trouble only then to heard Higgins yell out in shock making her turn and see him side stepping a warrior attacking Nicky turned and opened fire killing the bug only then to get clouted in the side of the head by something

Higgins turned and saw Nicky being blindsided by another warrior and it also destroyed his rifle as he watched Nicky roll down the hill they was on only to roll into a damaged apc that was on its side that was behind their forces, Higgins paled and said to himself "I'm in trouble" only just to hear another screech and turned behind him and saw a third warrior and then said "Defiantly in trouble" he then jumped down the hill and slid to the apc to Nicky's side and avoiding the bugs making them charge and hitting each other stunning themselves giving Higgins the time to get Nicky slightly up and into the troop compartment before the warriors where able to get them

Just after he had dragged Nicky and himself to the very back of it only to dough a claw coming in from the side that was the roof and then the other tried to force itself into the apc Higgins how was holding his tripod and camera and tried to hit the warrior with it while saying as he did it "Don't make me use this." Only to hear a groan next to him as Nicky started to come round "Oh my head what the hell hit me ow." she said as she went to get up only to stumble, Higgins knelt next to her and said "You ok Nicky." to which Nicky replied "Yar I'm fine do you have your morita with you."

Only to hear Higgins reply "no the bug that blindsided you destroyed it." Nicky then started to look around looking for her weapon only for Higgins to say "Yours is just outside I didn't have the time to ..." Nicky just calmly said "it's ok paperboy" she then patted herself down only to see just at the opening of the troop compartment to see her pistol laying there and then she asked Higgins "Do you have your pistol on you?" only to watch him shake his head she nodded at that then said "I'll radio LT of our trouble, LT I and Higgins are trapped in a downed apc we need back up just behind where you was last sir." But when she didn't get a reply she then turned to Higgins and asked "Can you check my radio I don't know if it went throw."

Higgins nodded and checked her helmet and noticed the dent in it and that there was a cut going along the radio meaning it was destroyed and then he said "Your radio is damaged I'll do it" he then put his hand to his radio and said ***"Lieutenant Razak!"***

**Few minutes later**

Nicky was trying to get close to the apc troop bay entrance to get her hand gun but the warrior's kept on taking swipes at her every time she tried while Higgins kept waiting on a radio reply from the rest of the squad but was worried about not getting a reply back but soon they heard bullets bouncing off the side of the apc and soon a death scream of one of the bugs but then hear a yell "Gossard!" which Nicky knew sounded like Rico then another small stint of gun fire and then more bug screams only to be followed in explosions, both Higgins and Nicky neared the opening they saw all of the Roughnecks arriving and Gossard laying on the floor in the jaws of a dead warrior bug but he was still moving so Nicky knew he was okish but hurt and then just as she and Higgins where about to leave the apc Nicky picked up her handgun and replaced it in its holder on her hip

Nicky then took her arm from around Higgins shoulder then rested against the apc only just to slide down it as her head started to spin she saw feet walking towards her making her look up to see Razak as he looked down at her as he then knelt next to her to check her and to get a report "So private what happened?" Nicky looked at him and then said "We where taping the mission then just as you advanced we started to pack up I kept an eye out for trouble while Higgins got his camera and stuff sorted out only to yell out as a warrior got the jump on him I don't know where it had come for I turned and opened fire killing it but then something blindsided me and then I don't remember much after that only Higgins waking me up a few minutes ago and I couldn't help us myself because I lost my rifle and my handgun landed near the opening and the bugs kept me away from getting it."

Razak then asked "And Higgins rifle?" Nicky turned her head slightly and pointed to her left making Razak turn to see a morita rifle cut in two "He said the warrior that blindsided me cut it in two." Razak saw Nicky start to lower her head making him turn and say "Jenkins help Revell up Rico help Gossard we are returning to base." "Sir yes sir." Everyone replied and the last thing Nicky heard was Higgins trying to say sorry for the trouble but everyone said it was ok

**Back at base an unknown about of time later**

Nicky started to come to groaning as she did and raising her robotic hand to her head the cool metal eased the headache she could feel she had, she turned to look around and saw to her left was Doc at a control panel and Gossard laying on a bed as his head was being scanned by a machine in the room only to watch as the machine finish and Gossard sat up, looking to her right she saw a window and another room where she could see all of the other Roughnecks with the exception of Razak looking in she then heard Brutto say "Gossard's thick skull actually came in handy for once." Nicky started to chuckle along with the other Roughnecks but then she said in pain "Come on guys don't make me laugh it hurts." Nicky went to sit up only then to hear Doc say "Easy there Nicky you got a slight concussion from the blow you took." Nicky just replied "I'm fine Doc it's just a headache and this is probably my one hundredth concussion I'll be fine if it gets worst I'll head back to medic bay." Doc shook his head as she then left the room and joins the other Roughnecks just as Razak entered the room he then turned to Doc and asked "How are they Doc?"

"They're both fine they just have to take it easy for a few days to recover" making him nod Razak then said "Higgins." Higgins turned to Razak and then Razak continued "Son it's nothing personnel but your inability to protect yourself is compromising the safety of my squad I'm asking command to have you shipped earth side." Higgins looked shocked as did Nicky but she knew Razak was only looking out for the safety of the squad but still it was dishearten to hear Higgins being told that because he was fun to talk to and have a laugh with Higgins then said "LT come on give me a chance ... I studied to be a reporter not a fighter but I'm willing to learn."

Razak shook his head and said "I'm sorry." He turned to leave but just before Nicky could say anything Rico then said "It don't seem your being fair LT." Dizzy quickly said "Rico." But he continued "Higgins didn't want to be a trooper but he's willing to learn that got to count for something."

Razak looked at Rico then said "Ok you want him you got him." Rico looked perplexed at Razak and said "Sir?" Razak then said "As of this moment Higgins is your primary response ability fail is not an option ... do you get me." Rico nodded as he said "I get you sir."

And then Razak left just after he had left Higgins went to Rico and said "Thanks man." And Rico replied "No problem."

Higgins then said "I won't let you down." Rico smirked and said "It'll be a piece of cake." And then the both of them left Nicky shook her head and turned to Dizzy and said "I think Rico's going to need a lot of help to get Higgins combat able." Dizzy nodded and chuckled as she said "I better go keep an eye on him." Nicky turned to Doc and said "well I'm off to the bunk area to get some sleep come get me if something happens ok." To which Doc nodded and Nicky left to go get some sleep.

**The next day**

Nicky woke up in the bunk area that was assigned for the Roughnecks and saw that she was the last one up the others must of left and the Roughnecks must of had some R&amp;R or the others would of woke her up she turned to her left and lent over the side of her bunk and picked up her robotic arm and reattached it to her shoulder then she looked at her legs and then remembered to leaving it on instead of normally taking it off like she normally did she then got up and got her change of close and headed to the shower area and went to get clean before heading to the VR training room

An hour later Nicky was entering the VR training room after getting washed and changed into her new clothes she checked the rankings for the Roughnecks she looked at the ranks and was a bit unhappy but didn't really mind it went Gossard, Dizzy then herself, followed by Brutto, Doc, Rico, Carl and then last was Higgins. Nicky knew that Razak and all other squad leaders didn't take part in the VR training room squad competitions as she prepped the system to be used so she could try and beat Gossard's and Dizzy's latest scoring but just as she was about to get started the door opened behind her and someone said "Well I'll be a monkeys auntie hey sis." Nicky turned to have a look how it was and saw it was her sister Zoe that was behind her

Nicky smiled at seeing her sister and said "What are you doing here thought you was still onboard the Valley Forge with the others." As she walked up to her sister and gave her a hug which Zoe returned and then said "Me, Erika and Hannah have been put into a squad in Bravo company in the Razorback squad and I know Yasmin is still onboard the Valley Forge transporting troops and gear between the ship and this base, I think Raven is posted somewhere here but I don't know for sure."

Nicky chuckled at that and said jokingly "So our reporter sister is not so miss know it all." Zoe put her hands on her hips and smirked as she replied saying "Shut up sis I hate it when you remind me about me always reporting stuff to people." Nicky shook her head and replied "anyway what did you want an interview with your more experienced sister or do you just want to hang out ocean eyes."

Zoe pouted as she said "I hate that nickname robo eyes." Nicky chuckled at that then Zoe said "I wondered if you fancied eating lunch with your sister" Nicky nodded "Sure sis last time we eat together was a few days I woke up in hospital after you and Erika had found our battle site." Nicky followed Zoe out of the VR room and headed to the cafeteria; while they walked Nicky asked Zoe "So how has carrot eyes and mismatch eyes been?" to which she replied "They're been ok just shocked that we was placed on the same squad although by the bandage on your head you have been in heavy combat with the bug's."

Nicky then said "I'll tell you what happened after we get with the others that way I'm not repeating it over and over again." Zoe nodded at her sister as they entered the cafeteria she saw some troopers she's never met before sat on some tables and eating and talking to other squad mates she then saw at one table Rico, Carl and Higgins sat at a table eating and talking while at another one sat Hannah and Erika she turned to Zoe and said "You get our food while I check in with my squad and then I'll join you." she nodded and went to collect some food while Nicky walked up to Rico and the others and said "Hey guy's I take it we have some R&amp;R?"

Rico nodded and said "Not sure yet but we have not been given any missions yet today so you joining us?" to which Nicky replied "I'm just catching up with my sisters." Rico nodded at her as Nicky then walked up to where her sisters where sat and joined them and then they started to talk about how cool it was that Hannah and Erika where posted to the same unit again and that Zoe was joining them as there fednet reporter and the fact that the Razerbacks had only been doing garrison and evacing missions although since the start of the big planet wide offensive they had been given some combat missions and a few sweep up missions

Finally Zoe couldn't take it and said "so sis what's with the bandage around your head?"

Nicky subconsciously rubbed it and replied "nothing much sis just got blindsided by a warrior bug while protecting our reporter, bug thought to see which was harder it's jaw or my helmet... to be honest I think it was a draw it stunned me and I was in a daze after that don't remember much."

Erika chuckled at that and said "you have always had a hard head sis that's nothing knew so that's what your hundredth concussion?"

Zoe chuckled along with Hannah and went to say something when they all heard and argument behind them turning they saw it was coming from the table Nicky had gone to before sitting down with them they saw it was between a girl and the guy Nicky had spoke to

Zoe turned back around and said "hey sis how's that girl arguing with the guy you spoke to?"

Nicky shook her head as she replied "the girl's name is Dizzy and the guy is Rico them two and two others joined from them same collage and they are close friends, the only problem is that Dizzy has romantic interests in Rico but the pea brain has the hot's for a fleet officer that joined and don't see it."

Just then the screen on the table they was on came to life and after a few minutes it went off again making them all stand and leave there food, Nicky saw this and said "Carl what's up?"

Carl quickly said "Mission." making Nicky nod she then turned to her sister's and say "So much for being able to stay and with you guys but gotta go." Zoe quickly said as Nicky got up to leave "Well just make sure you're staying out of trouble sis and come back in one piece ok." Nicky nodded then quickly followed the others to get there gear and head out.

**Two and a half hours later**

The Roughnecks had been marching north of base Delta towards a canyon ten miles from the base to help a demo squad that was in battle in the area but they all could tell where it was happening due to flashes of red and white lights a few minutes ahead of them Nicky saw Rico and stood and talking to Gossard about why he didn't come get his own food earlier if he was able to be on this mission to which he replied with a smile that he maybe liked room service just then she saw Razak raise his hand to his radio and called the squad they was coming to help ***"Vector squad this is alpha team we are a few minutes away from your position what's your ammo and casualty count?"*** to which he got an instant reply

***"This is corporal Spike Lee it's good to hear you alpha team my LT is injured along with two others but there wounds are non-fatal but our ammo is running low the only thing stopping us from being overrun is a auto mini gun we have that's ripping them up at the mouth of our bottle neck but it's nearing the twenty percent mark of left over ammo."*** and from the sounds they could hear through the radio the troopers were also firing into the bugs as well Razak then replied ***"Will drop lizard lines after bombardment to hold the bugs back over and out."***

Just as they arrived at the top of the cliff that Vector squad was in they could see the trouble the squad was in but also how many they had killed along with more that they could see that were coming Razak turned to the roughnecks and said "Dizzy, Carl, Doc and Gossard scatter bomb's to hold them back while Rico, Higgins, Brutto and Nicky use lizard lines to get down there and cover Vector while they head up." Everyone nodded and said "Sir Yes Sir."

As Dizzy's group started to fire there scatter bomb grenades high and deep into the bug forces to not only slow them down but kill a few making them slow down more and hopefully hold them back while the others got Vector squad out of there position or drive the bugs off while that was happening the other roughnecks kept an eye out for any other signs of trouble as Nicky glanced south back the way the roughnecks had come she caught sight of something that shocked her

In the air heading towards them where flying bug forces that she remembered fighting before the first time she instantly turned and said "LT! Bug hoppers incoming!"

All the rough necks turned and opened fire at the new arrivals but the others except Razak and Nicky where shocked as most of the bullets just seemed to bounce off the flying bugs with only a grenade's killing them in one shot, they soon had to move and split up as a few headed for them Nicky saw one chasing Dizzy as she tried to use a stone pillar to keep between herself and the bug only for it to get a grenade to its head killing it by Gossard and then Rico arrived a second or two after.

Razak grunted as he then put his hand to his radio and called the Valley Forge ***"Blue Leader this is alpha team we are in need of immediate air support at our location to suppress enemy air forces."*** after a few minutes a squadron of ten thunderbolt tac fighters came in to help but that only helped for a while but Nicky could hardly tell as she looked around she saw another larger swarm coming up from the south-east she turned and said "LT!"

Making Razak turn to her after killing another hopper bug from hitting it with a grenade she pointed the direction she had been looking and after seeing what was coming he got on the radio and said ***"Vector heads up airborne forces heading to you."*** Soon after that gun fire and laser shots where coming out of the bowl Vector where positioned, Razak then turned and said "Brutto check ammo reserves." Brutto nodded and began to check with the others while Nicky knelt next to Higgins and asked while firing at a few of the hopper bugs "So Higgins how's the training coming?"

He faltered as he went to fire but then said "Not very well for every bug kill I did on the training I killed an ally." Nicky shock her head and said "At least you've not done it here and I know you won't." she then saw Brutto yell to Razak from his place not too far from them "Ten laser mags, twenty plasma rockets and ten anti-matter grenades." only for a hopper to go for him only to be blown to bits by Doc and the fedcom 'triple grenade launcher' he had.

He then said while raising the launcher "We keep dishing it out and these over grown roaches keep coming back for more." Rico then added "The rifles hardly affect them and the laser shots just draw more in sir."

Razak paused for a moment then said while looking at everyone "Ideas anyone?" as he wished to test them on working under pressure while in combat, a few moments went by while everyone thought and continued to fire at the odd hopper that tried to attack them Nicky then said "Lt maybe we could draw them all into a area and then take them all out in one go?"

Razak nodded to her as he had thought of one that may work turning he said "Dizzy load your morita with the laser mags Gossard make a toad charge to take all the bugs out in one blast." Brutto then asked "How are we going to make the bugs converge into the area we want them to Lt?"

Higgins then said nervously "We could amplify the beam into the air to help draw them in." Brutto turned to him and said "How?" Higgins then reached behind himself and took his camera of his back then took the lens off it and held it out to Razak how smiled slightly and then said "Move it squad." to which everyone said "HO!"

It took the Roughnecks less than five minutes to get everything ready while taking the odd pot shot at a hopper that got to close while everyone got hidden Razak turned to Gossard and Dizzy how where next to him and asked "We ready?" to which they nodded he then said over the radio **"Blue leader call back fighter's from the sector and have them return to base or help other squads we have this covered."** within moments the air force left he then turned to Doc and said quickly "As soon as we get started you taken Rico, Jenkins and Revell go help Vector." as he nodded they all headed a rumble and then a explosion Nicky turned and ran to the edge for the cliff and saw a new bug hole being opened and out climbed a tanker but the worst thing was where it had come up from it had taken out the minigun auto turret that was holding back the bugs from swarming Vector she turned back around and yelled "LT! A tanker's just taken out the auto turret we have to go now!"

Razak instantly said "Dizzy, Doc now." and with a nod Dizzy flicked down her visor and then with its help fired the laser beam from her rifle into the lens from Higgins camera which then hit another mirror making it go straight up into the sky and as that was going on Doc's group using all of the lizard lines they had shot them into the edge of the cliff and then abseiled down to help Vector squad they was about half way down when a massive explosion rocked them from the top of the cliff soon followed by Doc firing his grenade launcher again decapitating the tanker and then saying just as Nicky passed him "Great back to fighting bugs that crawl." Nicky chuckled as she landed and ran to a makeshift barricade and opened fire upon the warriors and worker bugs after a few minutes someone fired a plasma wall barrier holding any more attacks by the warriors.

Doc turned to Nicky and said "Head back up top and tell LT were clear." nodding she turned and using one of the lizard lines headed back to the top just after she got to the top a few feet away she saw Razak stood about to call in the area was clear and for a pick up when a badly injured hopper stood up behind him and roared he turned in shock getting knocked backwards but just as it was about to attack him a missile hit the hopper in the chest killing it just as the dust and bits settled both Nicky and Razak were shocked at how had taken the shot as the person lowered the rocket launcher it turned out to be Higgins but what he said next made Nicky laugh he smiled and said happily "That was so cool! I think I'm beginning to get this soldier stuff."

**Two hours later**

Two retrieval ships had landed one to carry the troopers back to base or the Valley Forge while the other was loaded with all the equipment and a few dead hoppers to compare them to the original ones from operation pest control Nicky was sat on a rock cleaning her rifle with Higgins sat next to her when Razak walked up to them and said to Higgins "Well done son." Nicky smiled for Higgins as he had now turned into a soldier/reporter like her sister but she knew he still had a way to go but it's a start

Razak then held up the nearly destroyed lens for Higgins camera and said "we'll need to recursion you a new one when we get back." Higgins excepted the lens back and placed it in he's pocket as Razak walked away and began to talk to the injured Vector commander Higgins had gone to thank Rico for his help leaving Nicky on her own while she finished cleaning her rifle as much as she could while they was waiting for the last few things to be stored on the ship.

Nicky looked north back towards where the battle had taken place when she noticed a large mist she quickly flicked her visor down and have it zoom in to the mist only to be shocked when she saw it was billions and billions of hopper flyers she quickly said while pointing "LT! We got trouble!" she turned to face Razak just as he flicked down his visor and then he yelled "All personal board the ships pilots prep for dust off." Everyone quickly ran to the retrieval ships and boarded only to then have them take off and clime only for Nicky to look on the screen that showed one of the camera's around the ship the billions of hoppers taking the area they had just fought and won for as she then thought _*well this has just made taking Pluto back quickly with minimal casualties less likely now I hope my sisters are careful.*_


	4. intel mission

**DAY 9 OF OPERATION ON PLUTO**

**Bold font and *""* – **radio talk, _Italic font and **_ – thoughts, underline font and "" – TV or news reports, "" – normal speck, '' – whispering, and I own nothing in this story it's just an idea I had years ago

The momentum of victory's and clearing sectors for the mobile infantry slowed to a crawl due to the hopper flyers all of yesterday SICON had been making sure all the sectors they had already taken where secure before they decided to advance and gain more sectors.

Today the Roughnecks where in sector ninety-eight quad six along with Charlie and Tango squads while ten other platoons where clearing other quads to the west of them.

Nicky, Rico and Dizzy used a small dip in the ground like a trench they was soon joined by the other Roughnecks just after they entered the trench the ground started to shake the ground then gave way under Nicky, Rico and Dizzy they all hit the floor as they quickly got up Nicky saw Doc and Gossard kill a warrior bug before it could get any ideas about attacking them, Rico then looked ahead of them to the left with Dizzy looking right only to hear a warrior scream coming from Rico making Nicky turn and help Rico open fire and kill the bug.

Razak and the other Roughnecks soon dropped down and joined them soon more bugs tried to attack but was quickly killed as the last one fell over dead Dizzy make a buzzer noise and said "The buzzer go's humans fifty-eight bugs zero!" then she high-fived Brutto they then soon left the cave they had dropped into and saw Tango and Charlie squads pass them to continue the mission only for the radio to go off and Razak and everyone to hear ***"Alpha team this is Blue Leader come in."*** Razak held up his hand stopping the squad and replied ***"Go ahead Blue Leader this is Razak Alpha team."***

They then heard the operator on the other end say ***"Alpha team you have been ordered back to base for resupply and reassignment."* **upon hearing this the others were shocked as that was not a normal thing to do while a squad was already on a mission Nicky knew of only a few reasons why this would happen and none of them was for anything good

Rico was the first to speak what was on everyone's mind "What? Were breaking contact."

Only for Dizzy to say "Orr man they can't do that this party was just getting good."

Brutto then said to Razak "Sir Charlie and Tango can't do anything without back up."

But Higgins replied "Yar but orders are orders right LT." for his comment Brutto gave him an angry look with Dizzy and Rico not looking happy about it only for Razak to say "If Blue Leader told us to brake contact, We brake contact so we move out." he then got on his radio and replied ***"Understood Blue Leader will head to last ammo supply post and take a troop transport back to base Delta."* **He got an instant reply from the operator saying ***"Understood over and out."***

As the squad headed back to the supply post to be taken back to base Nicky then said to Carl how was next to her "Whatever this mission is that we have been given can't be good."

Gossard how was just in front of them replied "What do you mean?"

Nicky looked at him and said "either we're needed to help another squad somewhere, we have done something wrong and were going to be arrested when we arrive back and the worst one I can think of is Intel or Special ops need a squad for a mission behind enemy lines or to capture a bug for them."

Carl then asked "Which would you want it to be?"

Nicky looked at him and said "None of them and we're just being called back to guard the base or a new one they are trying to build as we have not done anything that would see any of us being arrested, there is probably over forces in the area that could help however is in trouble closer than us and I have a problem with the last one as I hate them and for good reason." She raised her robotic arm after she finished speaking as to make a point about her hate of the last option

**Two and a half hours later**

After getting back to the supply drop and hopping aboard a Gecko armoured personnel carrier they arrived back at Delta base and they was just disembarking when Nicky said as she exited first "I hope this is for some R&amp;R or nothing to boring."

Gossard chuckled and replied "Well if that resupply and reassignment is code for that it maybe something I could get behind." Doc nodded in agreement only for Dizzy to pout and say "And miss out on kicking more bugs behinds I hope not they could of just waited till we were done." Rico and Carl chuckled at that

The squad then began to head to the main building to see the commander to find out what was going on when a lieutenant in a clean power suit walked up to them and asked "Are you the Roughnecks?" the squad stopped and Razak stepped forward and said "I'm lieutenant Razak of the Roughnecks." Nicky looked at the person how had walked you to them and her danger sense was starting to go off and she thought to herself _*Dam it, it's an Intel mission.*_

The Lieutenant nodded and said "Good follow me to operation room so I can brief you on our mission." As the squad followed the Intel officer to the main operation building to head to a briefing room Nicky was not happy about what the mission is going to be but she was also a bit worried about her sisters Hannah, Erika and Zoe as they were also out on mission's today but she didn't know where but she knew they would be fine and just focused on what hers and the Roughnecks mission might be

After entering the building and then finding the main room free they entered the room that had a console and projector they formed a circle around it and waited as the Intel officer entered a code into the console which soon brought up a map of Pluto which had white dots on it to representing base's, blue lines to show the boarders of where the mobile infantry have taken from the bugs and red lines to show where the bugs still held and yellow areas that would flick between red and blue on the planet and then highlighted an area in a red area quite a long way from any of the blue zones

Once it was all up and ready the Intel officer turn and faced the Roughnecks and spoke "gather round I'm Lieutenant Earl Walker Intel our mission is to go behind enemy lines and to capture a baby plasma bug so we can better understand there destructive ability's."

Nicky's gut feeling went more down the drain but she then heard Higgins whisper to Rico 'What do's he mean by we.' Rico replied 'When it's an Intel mission.' to which Carl finished 'They take command.' And Nicky added 'There missions mean we troopers are expendable all they care about is there mission objective.'

The briefing was soon finished as Walker also added that a old base deep behind enemy lines would have a Mac hauler and troop transport which was to be used for the mission and they should be in full working order but they was going to have to travel light and on foot to try and get the element of surprise but even Nicky knew it wouldn't be that simple

**Five and a half hours later**

Nicky and the other Roughnecks along with LT Walker arrived at the old base after getting a troop transport as close to the front lines as they could and then hiking the rest of the way avoiding any combat as much as the Roughnecks didn't wish to they entered through the main gate to see three damaged buildings and a large damaged garage with the two transports in it and a perimeter wall that was also damaged and destroyed in areas the Roughnecks guessed it was going to look like this but from the look Nicky could see on Walkers face he was not happy he then said "Troopers spread out and get me inventory and working states now."

Razak turned and nodded to them and they split up with Gossard and Doc heading to the garage while Brutto, Dizzy, Carl, Rico and Nicky headed to check the buildings for anything that was of any use and Higgins stayed with Razak and Walker

After an hour Brutto was called to help with repairing the transports and the others continued to search the buildings and they finished with the last building only finding a few ammo crates along with the tranquiliser rifles that they was going to be using they collected the ammo crates and rifles and headed back to the garage they placed the gear on the troop carrier just as Nicky was leaving the troop hold she saw Walker walk up to Razak how was overseeing the repairs and say "Lieutenant Razak we are five minutes behind schedule."

To which Razak replied "Both transports needed extensive repairs departure in five." To which Walker nodded and said "Very well Lieutenant are we clear?" which Razak replied "Crystal sir."

Nicky was curious and turned to Brutto who was walking toward her "What happened?" to which Brutto just chuckled and continued to head to Razak to make a report they was soon leaving and heading toward the location where they was meant to make the grab

After they arrived and leaving the transports hidden and safe they walked to an out cropping and using his visor Razak made a tactical assessment along with Walker they then headed Walker say "There's one incubation cave still being guarded by six warriors we need a destruction team and a capture team."

Razak turned to the squad and said "Doc and Gossard left side you two go first then Dizzy and Nicky right side and lure the bugs while we do this Brutto, you and Rico with Walker head in and capture our target we shall enter and assist once guards are down."

They quickly and quietly got into their groups and got ready Nicky and Dizzy waited for both Doc and Gossard moved Dizzy turned to Nicky and said "Can we have a talk about something when we return to base after this mission?"

Nicky turned to her and asked "Sure Dizzy is it serious?"

Dizzy shook her head and said "No just about our past and stuff so we can get to know each other more I'm going to get Rico and Carl in on this too" Nicky nodded and went to speck when they both heard Doc yell "HEY MUTANT BREATH!" and Gossard continue it with a yell "COME AND GET IT!"

Both Nicky and Dizzy turn and saw half of the warriors ran to get them they waited a few more seconds before Nicky said "Ok now." And they both jumped out of there hiding places and Dizzy yelled "WO HO, WHERES EVERYBODYS GOING!" then she did a sexy stance with both her hands on her hips pushing out her chest and continued "THE PARTY'S OVER HERE!" and Nicky made a come get me motion with her hands and yelled "HEY ARE YOU AFRID OF A PAIR OF UNARMED GIRLS YOU PUSSYS!"

The left over warriors roared at them and charged them making them both turn and run to the kill zone that was made near the out cropping they used as a look out they had just got there and saw the other bugs where already dead and Doc and Gossard throw them both their rifles they turned and formed up with Razak, Higgins, Carl, Doc and Gossard and just as the bugs all turned the corner they opened fire instantly killing them

Razak once making sure the bugs where dead turned and said "Let's help Walker."

As they started to head to the entrance that Brutto and co had entered Nicky saw another pathway and pointed to it saying "LT second tunnel may be another way to the nest." They soon entered the second pathway after a few minutes they came to a ledge and Nicky accidently kicked a small group of stones over the edge and as they looked over it they saw Brutto, Rico and Walker aiming up at them and a empty egg that was hanging from the roof not that far from them it was then before anyone could speck the ground started to shake and then it began to crack behind Rico to which Dizzy yelled "LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

The capture group turned as the ground was pushed up behind them and out emerged a small plasma bug and it roar at them and very slowly charged them making the capture team turn and run to the wall just below the ledge and quickly they climbed up the wall as the baby head butted the wall it dazed itself giving the capture team time to get to the ledge and join the others

After it came too it looked around for a second then it jumped onto a small ledge big enough for it but still too far from the Roughnecks it looked at them then turned around and aimed its rear at the Roughnecks Brutto seeing this yelled out "INBOUND!" everyone turned and raised up their main rifles and Razak said "Prepare to fire."

Walker saw this and turned to Razak and said "Don't you dare kill that bug Lieutenant you don't have the authority to kill it." Everyone got ready to shoot to kill when Walker added to what he had said to Razak "You give that order I'll make it my personal mission to end your military career."

With a grunt Razak turned to Walker and said "Defensive angle 45 digress." The Roughnecks nodded slightly and adjusted their aim and fired hitting the point where the ledge the bug was stood on joined the wall itself after the quick burst of fire the ledge gave way under the weight of the bug and collapsed making the bug fall and dazed it as it hit the ground Razak then turned to Doc and Gossard and said "Doc, Gossard round of tranq's throw the back door now!" both of them shouldered their rifles and aimed with the tranquiliser rifles and fired most bounced off what armour the bug had but four somehow got to the skin and hit the soft flesh and injected the drug into the system of the bug and within seconds it became dazed and then collapsed asleep

The Roughnecks cheered as Walker turned to Razak and said quietly "Well done Lieutenant." Razak didn't say anything to Walker as he walked away but then to the others he said "Secure the prisoner."

**A few minutes later**

Nicky who was stood next to Higgins as he recorded Gossard and Rico pulling out the sleeping baby plasma with the help of the Mac Hauler crane drag the bug onto its flat bed, once it was on it the flat-bed lifted itself up and then locked back onto the hauler but as it did so it did it with a bang making Walker how was stood next to him yell "WOW be careful sergeant."

Brutto looked at him and said "Sir?" Walker then said while pointing at the baby plasma "Do you feel like blowing us up as before this bug was put to sleep it was preparing to fire at us which has now got a very highly unstable reaction inside of it, so any sudden knock may make it go off so I want this handled with care and ready to leave in five minutes." And then he walked away

Nicky's already low opinion of Intel was going even lower when Rico who was near Brutto said "So which of the brilliant orders should we listen to first hurry up or handle with care?" Nicky chuckled at that only for Gossard to come around the hauler and say "He forgot to say which end it up." As he pointed to the rear of the baby plasma making Nicky laugh more

Higgins how had stopped recording before Walker had spoken walked to Gossard and said "So it's not going to wake up until its back on the Valley Forge?"

Gossard replied "We hit it with four darts and Intel says an hour for each dart ... give or take."

To which Higgins sighed in relief "So yar."

Nicky then said "But we are talking Intel Higgins we had to fix these before we could even get started."

While they was talking Dizzy how was finishing placing their gear back on the troop transport when she heard a loud thud noise from a long distance away she turned and flicked down her visor and saw two adult plasma bugs walking towards them she turned and yelled "LT! COMPANYS COMING!"

Razak turned seeing the bugs he then turned to Doc and said "Shadow Walker in the flat-bed and get our guest out of here." He nodded and quickly joined Walker in the cab of the hauler and they drove away while the other Roughnecks quickly got aboard the troop transport and also left as they drove to head to the pickup point at the destroyed base that they had started from to be retrieved by a fleet ship that would return them to base Delta avoiding plasma shots along the way

As they headed back avoiding fire as it came Brutto looked out the back of the transport and said "I don't get it all this for some stupid bug."

To which they all heard over the radio Walker reply ***"This bug is wealth more than you do at the minute sergeant."***

Razak then replied ***"The sergeant is just reacting to the stress of the mission."*** And then Walker answered ***"This squad has a reputation for being cool under pressure are you telling me that is all but a myth."***

Nicky then angrily answered ***"We are cool under pressure when we are fighting alongside other MI forces not miles behind enemy lines on some crappy time limit just because Intel want a new bug to dissect and find out how it works, they should ask us MI grunts and fleet pilot's that take part in missions you paper pushing coward."* **To which Razak added ***"I think what the private means is the Roughnecks have taken you this far that alone should speck for itself."***

He then opened the small hatch from the cab to the troop bay and looked at Nicky and said "Do you feel better after that trooper?"

Nicky nodded slightly and said "Sorry LT I just don't trust Intel after what there last mistake cost me."

**An hour later**

The transports arrived back at the base they had started from only to see a fleet skyhook retrieval ship just coming in to land, after it had landed it lowered its loading bay and stood on it was Zander Barcalow he offered his hand to Walker as he said "Hello Lieutenants happy to see you made it back." Walker just walked past him onto the ramp to head aboard the ship while Razak smirked and then turned to the squad and said "Ok Roughnecks let's get our prize aboard."

It only took a few minutes to get the baby plasma aboard and then they took of heading back to base as they did so Brutto, Doc and Gossard was sat in the back keeping an eye on the bug while the others where stood behind the pilot's as Barcalow then began to speak to the lieutenants but the others could hear what was being said "As of 0800 this morning the bugs have attacked many sectors and have pushed back MI forces back from five full sectors with a few being contested as we speak, MI have suffered many casualties but from latest info no fatalities."

The Roughnecks felt down at the info with Nicky starting to really worry about her sisters and where they was at this point in time only for Walker to say arrogantly "The information this bug can give us on their destructive capability is vital so this mission cannot be stressed enough."

Nicky growled in anger and left into the cargo hold before she did or said something she might not regret.

Razak saw this and so did Dizzy she turned to face the LT when he made a motion to follow Nicky, Dizzy quickly left and saw Nicky leaning against a wall away from Brutto and co and the baby plasma looking at the floor trying to keep her emotions in check

Dizzy walked up to her and said "You ok Nicky, I know the info we got from Barcalow is dishearten but we'll take them back."

Nicky looked at her and said "It's not that three of my sisters are in the same company and I know they are on Pluto doing missions today somewhere, I wasn't able to find out before we left for this mission where they was being posted too and Barcalow didn't say what sectors have been lost or contested for."

Dizzy then said "They could be back at base or winning us a sector too you know?"

Nicky's worries lessened a bit from that as she replied "True Dizzy ... Thanks."

Just then they heard a groan and then a screech and an ouch as Gossard was knocked away from the baby plasma Nicky signed as she said "So much for Intel's hour per dart rule."

The door opened to show Razak and Walker walking through to see what was going on only for Walker to say "Prep tranquiliser rounds now." Brutto and Nicky got a shock stick each that was in the weapon rack and started to shock the baby plasma to keep it still while Doc and Gossard got the tranquiliser rifles ready only for Barcalow to speak over the ships speaker system ***"Lieutenants we are entering sector fifteen quad two that is at the minute being contested between the bugs and MI companies on foot and with apc transports that are carrying wounded from the ship TFCT San Francisco along with another company on foot from the Valley Forge"***

Razak then asked ***"Who is the company on foot forming protection."*** Barcalow then said the name of the company on foot which made Nicky worry a lot ***"Its Bravo company from the Valley Forge one of the squads the Razorbacks is calling for immediate aid it's a corporal by the name of Hannah Revell."***

Nicky paled as she then thought *oh no my sisters* Razak noticed this in the corner of his eye but his derisions didn't change from what he was going to do he saw Doc and Gossard getting ready to fire the tranqs at the baby plasma he then said "Eighty-six the tranqs were going to drop this over size tick right on top of his pals."

Walker turned to him and said "You don't have the authority Lieutenant."

Razak turned to Walker and said "My mission right now is to help them troopers that are this moment fighting to stay alive." He then said into the com next to him to Barcalow ***"Major Barcalow how do you feel about making a bombing run."***

And Barcalow replied ***"Absolutely. "***

As the ship turned to get over the bug army chasing Bravo company Gossard pressed the ramp release clamps button and as they neared the enemy Barcalow opened the hatch and then counted down till release ***"Five ... Four ... Three ... Two ... One ... bombs away."*** and Barcalow released the plat that had the baby plasma on it, it fell away from the ship as they flew over the bug army and it landed right in the middle making the baby plasma explode causing a chain reaction with other plasma bugs kill them and all of the other bugs in the area saving Bravo company and eliminating the bug forces chasing them the radio then went off with Hannah saying ***"To whoever it is in the ship over head thanks for the assist."***

Nicky walked to Barcalow and asked "Can I reply?" he nodded and she then said to her sister ***"Don't worry sis just returning the overdue dealt I owe you."***

Nicky could hear laughter on the other end of the radio and then Hannah answered ***"Ha Ha a dealt I remember telling you didn't have to keep sis guess I'm happy you never listen talk to you again when were both back at base later."***

Nicky then said ***"Later sis tell the others I said Hi and stay out of trouble."*** as she put the radio down she felt a lot better and also heard Razak talk to Walker about him clamming credit for the bombing run once they returned to base she just walked to a seat in the back and just sat and relaxed as they returned to base.


	5. fear and oh no

**DAY 11 OF OPERATION ON PLUTO**

**Bold font and *""* – **radio talk, _Italic font and **_ – thoughts, underline font and "" – TV or news reports, "" – normal speck, '' – whispering, and I own nothing in this story it's just an idea I had years ago

Nicky laid on her bunk holding her head with her left hand thinking about the last two days after returning to the base Walker told high command that it was his idea dropping the baby plasma that saved the troops from the TFCT San Francisco and Valley Forge he received a medal for it with the Roughnecks only getting a small bit of gratitude however the troopers from both Bravo and Charlie knew who to thank

Nicky looked down at her missing arm and then glanced at her just as missing leg sometimes wishing she had her flesh and bone parts back as she could never sleep with the prosthetics on and why she was in the Roughneck bunk room on her own and not with the rest of the squad.

Yesterday they had been doing a sweep and clear mission only for her to be injured when a hopper was killed in the air and it decided to crash into her the power suit took most of the damage but she still also got a broken rib out of it she was ordered by Razak back to base to be treated while they carried on the mission, she was soon patched up and given the day off to heal along with today once the Roughnecks returned from the mission they got earlier that she missed she was allowed to rejoin the squad

Just then the bunkroom door slid open and in walked a miffed Dizzy and Nicky could hear Rico say "Come on Dizzy there was nothing we could of done, we did what we could and I'm sure you killed the most bugs out there today" Dizzy just grunted and then slammed her helmet on to the ground

Nicky then saw the rest of the Roughnecks enter with Higgins taping everything then he said "For the third time in two days a simple skirmish proved over welling."

Razak then entered and said "Everyone sit down SICON has just got use a new mission so re-prep your gear we move out in ten including you Nicky."

Rico then asked "Sir could we have a little sleep first?"

Nicky turned to Carl and asked "I guessed you have been in a few parties without me."

Carl replied "Only a little." Razak then said "Sorry Rico but you're going to have to wait for your beauty sleep, everyone re-gear up and meet in the mission briefing room two in five." To which everyone replied "Sir Yes sir."

As everyone started to sort out their gear Nicky reached to the floor next to her bunk and picked up her arm and attached it to her shoulder after a it was on she was reaching for her leg when she heard "Why do you take them off when you sleep?"

Nicky looked and saw it was Dizzy who had asked it with Rico, Carl and Higgins also looking curious about it, Nicky replied as she finished attaching her leg "They are to cold and it annoys me when I'm sleeping so I've just always taken them off when I do." She then got her power suit on, her rifle and then joined the Roughnecks for the new mission

**Three hours later**

Nicky looked up the cliff she had just got down as the other Roughnecks where just getting to the ground SICON had decided to try and find bug city the main base of operations for the bugs and blowing it to hell the only problem was they didn't know where it was so the plan was to send out eleven squads to the eleven areas where the bugs where in the highest of numbers

Once it was found the lucky squad had to call in the fleet and get out of the area before they was caught in the bombing run if it was on the surface or deep strike from a battleship bombardment if it was underground, the Roughnecks was given sector fifty quad ten Nicky also knew her sisters Hannah, Erika and Zoe where also taking part in this mission with there squad but in a different sector

As the Roughnecks continued on foot walking to another mountain with Doc on point after getting down from the cliff and heading south Doc held up his hand stopping the squad Nicky how was closet quickly joined him and in a valley just to the left of the mountain they was heading too where eight warrior bugs patrolling a opening into the ground Doc then said to himself "Looks like this is our nest?" only then to see another eight worker bugs walking you to the warrior bugs and them leaving into the hole to which Doc said to himself "Hold the phone looks like we're in time for a changing of the guard."

Both then headed to Razak and the others to say what they had seen after telling Razak he then came up with a plan Nicky how was next to Gossard and Dizzy heard Gossard say to Dizzy "Bet you he picks me." Only for them to hear Razak say "Gossard." He winked at Dizzy making both her and Nicky chuckle

Then Razak continued "Distract them any that take the bait myself, Flores and Doc will deal with, Brutto take Rico and Jenkins take out the ones that stay Higgins." Nicky turned to face Higgins as he got a hopeful look on his face only for his rifle ammo magazine to drop from his rifle to the floor she saw this and heard Razak say "Stay here with Nicky and take out any reinforcements that may turn up."

Nicky replied "No problem sir we'll keep an eye out." Carl putted Higgins on his shoulder as he went with Brutto and Rico, while Nicky picked up the ammo mag and replaced it into Higgins rifle and made sure it was in right as she then said "Don't worry Higgins you're getting better just things happen." And she handed it back and then they all took their places

Once in place Nicky watched as Gossard left there hiding spot and ran towards the bugs picking up a rock as he did so once he neared the bugs he stopped and throw the rock hitting a worker on the head then yelled "COME AND GET IT!"

Half the bugs including the one hit by the rock charged after Gossard as he ran to the right of where he had come from to where Razak's group was waiting just after they had gone Brutto's group left there cover heading for the ones that had stayed Nicky saw Brutto's group kill the left over's only for her to see another three worker bug head towards Razak's group "LT heads up reinforcements heading to your group." She then turned to Higgins and said "Come on we have to help." Both got up and ran to assist, Gossard who was stood next to Dizzy heard the message they turned and opened fire killing one right away only for the second to knock Dizzy into a rock and then knock Gossard's weapon out of his hands and then knocked him down to the floor

He quickly rolled to his right then to his left under the third worker bug then got up and ran, as he ran Dizzy got rid of the daze she was under picked up Gossard's rifle and went to help both Nicky and Higgins arrived just as Gossard got trapped between a cliff face and the bugs before they could help Dizzy jumped off a ledge near where Gossard was landing on one and shooting the other once it was dead she then cocking her grenade launcher of her rifle and fired it into the one she had landed on she just had time to jump away before it exploded killing the bug

Once they was dead they all heard clapping looking to the right they saw the other Roughnecks clapping to them Dizzy did a curtsey and then handed Gossard his weapon back Nicky then said to Dizzy "You sure do love doing dangerous things."

Dizzy just replied with a smile "Maybe a little." Razak then said "Ok Roughnecks where on the clock let's get moving."

Getting to the hole and then using the lizard line attachment then soon where deep underground once they reached the bottom they used flares to give themselves some light then Razak turned to Carl and said "Ok Jenkins you got the road map which way."

Carl lowered his head and concentrated a second later he raised his head and said "This way." Pointing to the right passage of the three they could go to, they all started to move out Gossard walked to Carl and asked with a chuckle "Ever thought to hire yourself out for party's?"

Carl just replied with a sarcastic "Ha Ha."

Just as they got started Nicky who was next to Razak said to him "I am already not liking this." Razak turned to her but she quickly added "It won't affect me sir." And they continued deeper underground however unknown to the squad Dizzy was starting to have a problem as she had claustrophobia not even Rico and Carl knew this so the longer they was in the bug tunnels and the deeper they went was just making it worst and worst for her

Just then she heard something coming up from behind the squad turning she saw three warriors running towards them she turned and started to fire but missed and then slipped on a loose rock falling over and dropping the rifle however before the bugs could even get her Razak, Doc and Nicky opened fire killing the bugs

After they were dead Razak helped Dizzy up as she said "Sorry sir I ... er slipped." Razak nodded and then said and asked "It happens trooper any injuries?"

Dizzy replied "No sir" then Razak added "Ok let's move it Roughnecks them roaches are going to smell this blood and come running." They then double timed it a while later as they was coming up to a opening in the tunnel they was in Dizzy again started to have problems and now started to feel light headed when she groaned from it Higgins who was next to her turned and asked "You ok?"

Dizzy trying to hide her problem replied "Yar I'm just not at one hundred percent today but I'll be fine." Brutto who was in front of them turned and said "High alert greenies ... so cut the chit chat."

Rico who was behind Dizzy with Carl next to him said "What's wrong with him?"

To which Carl replied "Maybe he's jealous that he can't walk and talk at the same time." Making Dizzy and Rico chuckle

As they got to the opening with Razak leading them they all saw it was like a giant bubble underground with many opens all over the place connected by pathways that where hollow as they had holes all over them Razak halted the squad and using his visor scanned the area

What he saw troubled him a patrol of six warriors was heading towards them but he noticed a hole on the pathway just in front of them that they could use he quickly motioned the squad to move to the hole, once arriving he stepped to one side of the hole and pointed at it not needing any command Doc hopped down he was soon joined by the others only for when it came to Dizzy's turn she stalled Razak who was going to enter last motioned for her to enter with Rico who was in it also motioning for her to join them she waited for a nano-second longer then hopped down quickly followed by Razak and not a moment too soon as the patrol walked over the top of where they was

Razak then passed Dizzy giving her a caution look as he headed back up to the front of the squad Dizzy then said as they went to set off again "Man it feels like a spa in here." Doc turned to her and said "Check your suit's temperate gauge you might have it turned up to high."

Dizzy checked it but it was set to normal she held up her thumb to signal it was ok to Doc and the squad moved on however moments later Dizzy groaned again Rico turned to her and asked "You ok Dizzy?"

Dizzy stopped and held her head then shook it and replied "Yar I'm just not feeling too hot for a second." As she went to step forward to continue her foot went throw a hole in the pathway they was in braking some of it off Doc who was behind her grabbed her stopping her from going any further and said "Watch it Dizzy."

Nicky who was at the front with Razak and Brutto just in front of her saw throw a gap next to her a large group of warriors heading towards them she said quickly "LT trouble's coming bug patrol heading towards us."

Razak turned to the squad and yelled "Prepare to engage!" a warrior came towards them and then tried to break its way into the walkway they was in only for Razak and Brutto to gun it down and then climb out of the tunnel follow by the others

The Roughnecks then opened fire killing fifteen warriors before they jumped onto another pathway that headed east to leave the hollow cavern as they went to leave Nicky turned and aiming at a higher pathway she fired her rifle under sling grenade launcher hitting it destroying it and then making it collapse onto other pathways cutting the bugs off from following them for now she then turned and quickly joined the others as they continued

**An hour later**

As they continued on Nicky who was next to Dizzy could see she was still having problems now having a sister as a medic along with her own trips to the hospital learn what to look out for as in regards to illness, phobias and injures and she knew whatever it is that is plaguing Dizzy was a phobia and having one herself she had no room to talk but she knew her sisters, brother and mother knew about it she just didn't know if Razak knew then she though on Rico and Carl of they knew if Dizzy had any fears as she went to ask them as they was just in front of her everything started to shake.

After it stopped everyone was on alert and Higgins asked Rico "What was that?" Rico replied "I don't know." Nicky then looked ahead and saw many bug warrior shadows heading there direction and yelled "BUGS!"

Razak upon seeing the shadow also shouted "Open fire!" and the Roughnecks opened up on the bugs within seconds they killed ten but Razak knew there was just too many coming looking around he saw a wall that had a gap only just large enough for the Roughnecks to fit in if the crouched he then yelled "Roughnecks fall back!" and lead them to the wall they all quickly crouched and entered

As they went deeper out of range of the warriors they was just about to rest when baby tanker bugs started to dig their way out of the wall, roof and floor, the Roughnecks started to fire and killed many of be baby tankers however Dizzy's phobia was making her not focus and fire into the roof Rico who was next to her said "What's up Dizzy your gun sight's out of alignment?"

Before he could get a reply Dizzy's eyes glazed over and she collapsed on to the floor no one saw right away until Rico said "A little help here Dizzy." Only to kick something behind himself he took a quick look then yelled "Trooper down!" Nicky quickly went to Dizzy and went to drag her to safety when the gap they was in which lead to a large open area which they was going to use to regroup the ground opened up to reveal a adult tanker

Now the Roughnecks where trapped between the baby tankers to their left and the adult to their right Rico knelt next to Dizzy trying to wake her up Doc, Brutto and Gossard shot at the adult tanker to keep it busy, while Nicky, Carl and Higgins fired at the baby's with Razak in the middle near Rico

It looked like the end when Gossard saw a crack behind near Nicky and said "LT stress point." and Razak yelled "Blast it!"

Gossard turned and fired his grenade launcher blowing a hole large enough for the squad to get throw as the dust settled Razak then said "Nicky help Rico with Dizzy while Gossard help myself, Brutto and Doc keep the bugs busy."

Higgins and Carl went through the gap first followed by Rico and Nicky dragging the out of it Dizzy they was then quickly followed by Razak and co, just as they all entered the adult tanker fired a stream of fire down the tunnel they was killing all of the baby tankers that where trying to follow the force of the fire made a small explosion which caused the ground to shake under the Roughnecks then give way making them slide down to another tunnel and come to a stop near the edge of it over looking a larger tunnel and walkway

After they got there bearings Doc went over to where Rico, Nicky and the out of it Dizzy was and a plug in wire attached it to Dizzy's suit she he could use his to see what was wrong

After a few seconds he said "Nothing in the suit registers any injures or anything else that maybe wrong with her." Razak then asked "Is there anything you can do for her?" to the reply of "Tranqs but she would then have to be carried out of here."

Razak not liking it turned to Carl and asked "Jenkins see if you can find out what's wrong." He nodded and walked to prone Dizzy with Rico knelt next to her and placed his hands on her head a second later he grunted and then said "Ar I know now claustrophobia."

Brutto then angrily said "She's afraid of being in closed places do you think she could of told us before we was trapped in a bug infested hide out." Nicky who was stood checking the area turned and answered back "Back off sarge we all have our own secrets that we have not spoken of yet to the squad I should know as I too have a phobia."

Brutto and the others were shocked however Razak didn't but Nicky then turned to Carl and asked "Is there anything you can do for her to get her up and able?"

He replied with an unsure "I don't know."

Rico then said "Could you plant a hypo-surjection into her head?"

Carl replied "I've only done it with animals never a person."

Higgins then asked curiously "What's the difference?"

Turning to face him Carl replied "I could hurt her permanently."

Just then they all heard a load roar and a scream from different types of bugs and Razak said "There's no other choice if you don't it could hurt this squad permanently" Carl nodded and then he placed his hands onto Dizzy's head a few seconds later he let go and held his own as Dizzy then groaned and started to wake up and she looked around and saw the rest of the squad she asked "What's going on?"

Rico sighed in relief and said "Welcome back Dizzy."

It didn't take long for it to sink in and Dizzy said "Oh no." She then turned to Razak and said "LT I'm sorry."

Razak angrily said "Private by not reviling your phobia you have put this whole squad at risk." He then paused to let it sink into her then add "Move out." As everyone started to move out Nicky heard Dizzy say to Carl "So you was in my head?" he nodded then she asked "So the fear it's all gone like forever?"

Carl replied "Probably not you'll need a buster shot or something at some point." Dizzy stood up and then asked "So what was it like being inside my head?"

Carl chuckled as he replied with a smile "Scary." Dizzy also chuckled and punched him in the shoulder.

They crossed over the walkway and came to another hollowed cavern that had a large ball hanging from the roof with a large drop to the floor which had two large tunnel opening joining it Higgins then saw something in an opening to the ball and said "What's that?" the ball had bridges connecting to many holes and coming out of the one Higgins pointing at was a hopper Nicky opened fire killing it only for more hoppers to come out of other holes and the others soon opened fire killing a few while others were able to take flight

One was lucky enough to get though the incoming fire and hit Rico in the back knocking he close to the edge it was soon killed but Rico was able to see coming out of one of the ground tunnels a large group of warrior and worker bugs and a plasma bug Rico turned and said "LT we got trouble plasma and warriors from the ground."

Razak then ordered "Brake contact and advance!" everyone started to run across the bridge in front of them as they got half way the plasma bug fired destroying the pathway they had just crossed and throwing Gossard forward as he was bringing up the rear he landed on his face next to where Nicky was stood she turned to him and asked "You ok Gossard?" he stood up nodding and said "I'm ok."

They then restarted to open fire killing more hoppers when Brutto then took a look down and saw the plasma bug about to take another shoot at them he then yelled "INBOUND!"

Razak then said "brake off and clime." Everyone shouldered their rifles and unhooked the lizard line guns and fired them into a far of wall and jumped as the plasma bug fired destroying the hopper hive and making the roof collapse showing open sky and a large bit of the roof landing and killing the plasma bug

As they all reached the wall Nicky turned looking at the kills then at the roof she then turned to Razak who was next to her and said "Do you think we will be given credit for any of this when we get back?" Brutto who landed on the opposite side of her replied "If we find bug city too maybe."

Razak then said "Ok Roughnecks lets go Nicky your on point." Nicky nodded and they all headed up and out of the hole they had made as they quickly moved away from it Gossard stopped turned taking a T.O.A.D charge out of his pack he set the time on it for three minutes and then throw it back into the hole they had just left they all quickly took cover as it soon exploded killing the bugs trying to climb out of it and many more under the ground

Nicky saw the big ball of fire going up into the air she turned to Gossard and said "You must really love being our demolition expert." Gossard just chuckled then Doc said "Er LT I think you should see this."

The Roughnecks joined him as he added "We found bug city." And for as far as the eye could see the ground was just covered in eggs everywhere Razak quickly checked their location and then called in the bombing run

Within moments the Roughnecks saw thundercat bombers come in and level the whole area where the eggs where Nicky jumped in the air with a yell "YES!" then continued "We win this bug's better luck next time." Everyone else was also cheering in victory only to stop when they heard a roar turning what they saw shocked them

Heading to where the eggs use to be was the biggest bug any of them had ever seen at least the same size as one of the fleet's spaceships it then came past them and landed Nicky seeing this thought _*What the blue hell is that thing?*_ she turned and said "Anyone got a clue what this thing is?"

They then saw slits all along the creature's side open up and warrior and worker bugs walked out of it while from higher ones hoppers taking to the air some hoppers landed and placed new eggs onto the ground soon it's slits closed and then out of its back four giant wings two going straight up and two going to the sides and in on motion with the ones going straight up coming down it lifted itself up of the ground and then started to head higher and higher until they saw it heading to space

Dizzy turned to Razak and asked "What are we to do LT?"

Razak immediately got back on the radio to call this in ***"Blue Leader this is Razak alpha team I need you to re-bomb this sector as a new bug has just dropped off new forces and we need immediate retrieval."***

Blue Leader gave an immediate response ***"We saw it passed close to the TFF San Dargo command is in an up roar we are getting a small force together to give chase."***

Nicky heard what was said and asked Razak "LT is that wise?"

Razak nodded to her and said "I believe so that bug maybe heading back to the bugs home planet or to another planet to get more forces." Just then a retrieval ship arrived and picked them up just as they took off another bomber wing arrived and re-bombed the area killing the new forces that had been dropped off

Within three hours all troopers from the Valley Forge was back aboard getting ready to leave Pluto's space and chase after the code named 'transport bug' to where ever it is going

The Valley Forge and the Gettysburg where going to be the only troop carrying ships going along with a defence force of four frigates and four heavy transports

Nicky sat in the bunkroom for the Roughnecks as the ship got ready to go looking out of the window to where Pluto was getting smaller and smaller as they left she then though to herself _*This is the second time I've had to leave this planet and not being able to finish cleaning it of the bugs although this time it's to see where that transport bug came from hopeful it's there home.*_

She then reaches for her dog tags around her neck looking at the pair she wore while in the Screaming Eagles and her newer ones for being with the Roughnecks

Nicky laid down on her bunk and stared at the ceiling of the room and then said to herself "I hope we find out where that bug is going quickly so we can end this war with the bugs not killing any more people." She yarned and went to sleep as the ship left Pluto in pursuit of the transport bug.


End file.
